User talk:Aeriesol
anakkk joKE we're the same age but hey just wanted to drop in and say I miss you because we haven't talked in a while bb <3 PAINTEDRED 00:05, September 17, 2017 (UTC) I JUST CHOKED HOLY CRAP IM SORRY DID YOU SAY SABTRIONA'S KID ONE OF MANY??? WE NEED TO TALK AND YOU NEED TO UPDATE ME OK I DIDN'T REALIZE SOFIA WAS A FRIGGIN' AUNT ALREADY ::omfg we need to like,,,,talk. is sab comin' back? or? what? i'm lowkey not ok? i didn't expect this? :::ok well if sab comes back let me know. :P also, finish fab please. <3 Omniaaaa Hi! So great to hear from you! Whaddaya mean we weren't that close? I've always thought you were awesome! :P Also, the quote in your sig. Yaaas, I 100% identify with that :P Hope we can talk soon! ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 10:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Sure! Haha, thanks! Sure! I'm currently setting up her page, so after I set that up we can rp! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 22:35, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Posted I posted at Flourish and Blotts. Also I put Kiyomi and Kamille but if you want to rp with Elodie that's okay. It doesn't really matter. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 14:33, September 22, 2017 (UTC) St. Mungo's If the character in question is a kid, the Pediatric Unit. Otherwise, I guess Magical Bugs and Diseases? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:02, September 23, 2017 (UTC) um where are you? we have to taaaaalk Models Hey Omnia, How's life? I hope it's good, mine is tiring, but it's good... anyways, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I was hoping, that just possibly, you might to consent to sharing Katherine McNamara? I'd be using her for a military muggle-born firstie, so there'd be a HUGE age different and all. For example this would be the image I would use for her WB, and as you can see, it's different from Kila. But, if not, is there a possibility of a model share/trade? I've dreamed about using Kat, and she's just perfect for my plan. Also, I think, is there anyway we could possibly start over? Like wipe the slate clean and all? Sincerely, Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Fine. I understand. Festivalkyrie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fool you. I wish I could take credit for making that one up. I found Cloverseer (Festivalkyrie and Karmagician) on a random username generator. I've got a handful I'm saving for I don't know what. That was a really great compliment. Thank you! I didn't really know what I was doing when I did it. It felt like the only way to answer all those questions. Once Aleta finally passes the sorting test thing I'd be happy to RP with you. Thanks again! Karmagician 16:34, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Re Of course, I'll get on chat now for a little bit. If not now, then we can maybe talk tomorrow when I'm done with school or something. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:57, October 2, 2017 (UTC) New Made Up Words I've got Aleta sorted and set up now. Whenever you want to RP Carkitt Market maybe? Karmagician 05:48, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Ruiko then make it Rain? I'd of picked Rain first but Ruiko seems like a real badass and I like it! Karmagician 06:22, October 3, 2017 (UTC) what if What if we made a group RP with all the characters left from the OG Travesura? The ones there since first year? Since they're entering seventh year, it'd be lit. (look) ::she was there at the start tbh that's all that matters and i feel like we should do it bc of the nostalgia <3 <3 <3 they're sO OLD THEY'RE ADULTS NOW WHAT THE FRICK FRACK there were tONS IN THEIR FIRST YEAR WHAT HAPPENED WHY DID YALL START KILLIN THEM also we've got to talk somewhere a little bit more privately? can u start a thread somewhere idk if in yours or mine but like pls xD ::122 owls is nothing compared to what i've had before :P let it get to 300 :::go big or go home Re Sorry for not getting to your message yesterday. I had Monday off from school, since I was sick, and I was scrambling all over the place to make up for it yesterday. That's odd. :P I was only inspired by this really cute "tag what type you are" Pokemon post I saw on Tumblr. It was adorable and amazing. I can ditch the idea if you want to go with an all Pokemon type theme if you want. :) I would say that that is fine, as long as it's a summer job only (since she would be a seventh year, if I'm not mistaken). I do believe that seventh years are allowed part-time jobs during the Hogwarts season, so I would also say that she would be able to keep one during the school year. �� ~~^~~*\o/*~~^~~ �� 14:49, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Re I don't think it would matter much, because I would assume it's an age thing and not a year thing. :) Just put them in the employee sign-up and I'll approve them once you do so! �� ~~^~~*\o/*~~^~~ �� 03:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh, hi! Thank you for stalking? ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 04:01, October 5, 2017 (UTC) rp soon babes? sorry for disappearing for a while back there! i've missed you so so so much. i think i'm deleting felix because the expansion never rly took off and that was where bulk of his development was gonna come from, and i'm really bummed about that bUT i'm not gonna let that stop us from having a friendship/ship thAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!! im currently making two new characters (a drop out and nam joo hyuk either a professor or someone who works in the love room) bUT if there are any of my current chars you'd want to rp with then please please please tell me because i AM FREE-ER FROM SCHOOL SO I AM SO READY TO RP WITH YOU AND TALK SOON ILY TALAGA MY LOVE <3 <3 <3 hope everything's okay with you PAINTEDRED 12:47, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Re Hi! I think I would have to read more in depth through all of it later, but I didn't see anything overwhelming that I thought was a problem. It all seemed pretty well put together, so I would say that it's fine to use with their permission and the approval from the other Crats. If the wiki would like to vote on it, then we can do so. :) �� ~~^~~*\o/*~~^~~ �� 16:54, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Re I was always told by previous S&S Heads that I was to put it on the employee sign-up, honestly, so that's how I've been running it form how they were, but I could do that, yeah. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 03:08, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi! If you're busy that's okay. But, it's your turn at Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith. Karmagician (talk) 13:48, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Re For a top he does have some questionable likes xD. But I have been very busy with it, but I was finally able to make a code I'm happy with. re: fabi I LOVE HER 11/10 DIBS ON HER FIRST RP W/ TORI Torres Family Gathering We're doing a Torres family gathering here under the pretense that José Torres (Tori's dad) owled his brothers to let them know to come and bring their kids for a BBQ. If the kids are estranged from their parents, then he owled the oldest sibling that's tied to the rest. Yes, I'm covering all my bases. Please add yourself to the order after the person that last posted! Rps We need to rp Fabi and Rachel or Fabi and Monica. Re I was either asleep or not on when you sent that. So which pair would you like to rp first cause I can't pick? wait what what's wrong? what's the diagnosis? what's the prognosis? why do you have a broken toe? what did you do? don't fucking scare me, what's going on? a fever's not normal, let alone super bad coughing. is it some sort of infection? are you ok? fucking get back to me please im worried now yay avoided deathday!! bless the lORD YOU'RE OK I WAS SO WORRIED YOU HAVE NO IDEA SHDKJFJAKF you don't just tell someone who watches grey's anatomy where 347284 people die per episode because of the most mundane of things that they have a broken toe, a fever (clear indication of infection) and motherfriggin coughing. ugh. but i'm super glad u're ok. <3 also i hope we can rp fabori whenever u're back love u <3 Dude Rachel and Fabi rp please. I've been dying to rp them Thumbs up I wouldn't know any more than you what's the right call. Since Hogwarts opens soon it'd seem like it made sense not to post. We can start a new one at the school in a couple days. I guess we could do something here or here as a non time capsule option? Karmagician (talk) 15:06, October 20, 2017 (UTC) It was the perfect set up for the baby dust line. She wouldn't not use it. I'm down for both rps if you are. IG/Vaughn in the carriages and Aleta/Ruiko part II in Hogsmeade. Karmagician (talk) 19:41, October 21, 2017 (UTC) more werpa to u wanna rp? :>>> PAINTEDRED 02:30, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :the posSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS !! hmm maybe we can rp our firsties or maybe flores and ruiko (? i think theyre in the same year) -- i would suggest also an adult chars rp but im saving our adult friendship for robbie AHAAHAHAHA PAINTEDRED 02:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC) re I mean, I know Ho-oh is more like a phoenix or something, but they seemed similar naman eh HAHA xD get on get on :WAIT NO BRB I NEED TO DO STH ::i'm back on pass it on i need I need to see Fabi bringing the child in Tori out again. I need it. There's potential for a fuckin BROTP, man. Lilo & Stitch. Stitch & Lilo. Featuring Angelique Rosseau as Mertle. Please, I'm fucking begging you. I can totally see this. :What? You've never seen Lilo & Stitch? What?! That movie is my childhood. Oh my God, at least watch this scene. Please. Then you'll understand. And keep in mind Lilo's mom died, and is like.... the Goddess of Lilo's fave hobby. Yeah. Keep it in mind. You'll get it. You'll see how Mertle is as bad as Gabe Ugliano or whatever his name was. help my heart did a sad PAINTEDRED 09:55, October 25, 2017 (UTC) i'm gonna cry i'm gonna lowkey cry, because i just realized ig isn't screaming. we had a conversation about this like some weeks ago and i didn't even remember, and so now i'm embarrassed and ugh. i'm sorry. please disregard my lottie post. xD sakellariou It's true, actually, lmao Potions Club Awe, Rawiya (idk why this spell corrected to rain). <3 anyway, just got ahead and sign her up under the registration section of Potions Club! I will approve her when I see it by adding her to the official template. Update: Added/approved her! For Ruiko Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:14, October 28, 2017 (UTC) hi im bored wanna talk :^ :bein ver tired =~= i'm always tired, even if i didnt even do anything at all ::ya sure ::::okay but be warned maria is ver salty :::::aight, where should it be ::::::::::::shore bkrbgwkrejbg hi are u here i miss u PAINTEDRED 03:19, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you for offering your help! I think it's best if we start the matches next week right when the week changes as we've already lost both Monday and Tuesday. We'll start off with Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If you're incapable of GMing the first of those just let me know since both Ck and Frost said they could as well! So sorry!! I'm so so sorry about the delay on this. I defnitely missed your first message and your second came with me preparing for interviews, traveling to Europe, and breaking my laptop. :/ I've looked over everything about the wandless magic and I think it looks great! I would talk to brocky on how to implement it all and such. Again, so so sorry about not answering. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:22, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re That'll be perfect and a huge help if you can step in and help when things are going towards bludger tennis and the other GMs aren't on. Anxious Gryffindors Oh my God, I love that, thanks so much for sharing, it really made me smile :) When I made Carmen I in no way intended her to be a Gryffindor, but the surprise of her sorting has helped me in many ways. ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 14:35, November 3, 2017 (UTC) re: I AM NOT THE LIFEBLOOD I AM NOT THESE ARE MERE COINCIDENCES ������ Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to roleplay? I don't know who but yeah. Maybe even Rain and Elaine? Also, sidenote; if they had a shipname it would be Raine and that's cute. :Isn't it precious? I hope they get along well tbh. <3 Also, you gotta dish out the gossip on Rain and Drew sometime. D: I've only found one rp where she mentions him! How tragic. I need more rps for science. :3 Also, posted on Girls' Lavatory! :Omgggg. What cuties! Andddd technically if you count making out as cheating then Drew has cheated on her. Backup Thank you so much for being my backup GM. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:07, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Sorry late I just got home from my retreat (i'm not even religious asdfghjkl) in Cavite earlier today and I apologize for not replying agad. DX Anyway, yes of course, the Forbes are loving and open, and they won't have any problems adopting your char. In fact, Edward, the daddy #1, was really problematic back in his young days, dealing drugs and smokin' weed, so I'm sure they'll relate :P RE: What Makes You Beautiful BITCH I LOVED IT OMFG sakto (or not really?) just opened wiki and saw your edit from eight minutes ago. idk if ur here but wanna chat? i miss you and i doubt anyone else will come on anyway. PAINTEDRED 06:34, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :not so sakto after all! PAINTEDRED 06:44, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ������ Don't worry about it all! Your mental health always comes first and foremost. I'm sorry to hear that it hit you so hard. If you need to talk anytime, let me know. I'd love to even just chat if you need a distraction. <3 anyway, don't worry about it~ Expiration dates are suggestions "For instance, milk that has been continuously refrigerated will usually remain drinkable for about one week after the "sell by" date on the package." — random gross fun fact from stilltasty.com Thanks first and foremost for the heads up. Don't worry about it though. It's better this way. At least the rp never died it's still waiting to breathe life. I hope you're only gone temporarily. You're the first person who said something positive to me. The first to help ease through the nerves and anxiety of starting out here. You made me feel like sharing my writing and basically forcing/begging/expecting other people to read it (by putting it here) wasn't the biggest regret I'll ever have. Thank you! Please come back soon. Karmagician (talk) 15:29, November 16, 2017 (UTC) re: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious that's about as far as i can complicate my english. go me. anyways. i... kind of knew this was coming. i expected it, i just didn't know for when. i'm going to miss you so, so much. you honestly haven't got a clue. but honestly? i'm glad you're doing this. now, don't think it's because i don't like you. on the contrary: i fuckin' adore you. i'm just glad you're finally putting yourself first and doing what's best for you. and i promise to not drag you back into a place that makes you suicidal to begin with. you don't need that shit in your life. to be honest, i don't know what else to say, aside from: *holy shit i'm going to miss you. *i love you so, so, so much. *i'm so happy for you and your mental/emotional health. *i hope i get to see you again!! remember i can't have kik or anything of the like, but you can always message me at trouvaille!! :) *please put yourself first, above everyone and everything else. you won't have me to scream at you for not taking care anymore, so i need you to do it for me. please. *don't die on me. take care, sunshine <3 p.s. no i'm not the lifeblood and no nap is not the plasma wtf Invitation Not sure if you're still on here or not but thought I'd extend this anyway~! re: things Okay, so... I think we're going to have to take this to a thread, probably at your place because mine is being stalked by stalkers (probably the same ones stalking this owl, tbh). But, well, given you have a valid reason as to your drop in activity/why you might not be around as much, you could be counted as semi-active, therefore granting a little more leeway. It's not too much an issue in your case, since you're not in the administration team nor do you have a 'higher up'. We can discuss this more in-depth over at the thread once it's made, because there's more to this topic, I just feel like maybe it should be discussed a little more privately. Winter Solstice Location & Portkey INHUMAN SCREECH SCREAMING A HUNDRED TIMES YES AHHH meep hihihi, sorry to bother but I noticed that you posted and rehrtgnksd - I was curious if you'd care for a rp? I've been itching to use Ezra Gyeong truthfully and haven't really tried him with many people. :That's okay! Most of my roleplays consist of me being dislodged in a different timezone anyway. I just post whenever I noticed someone else has and go from there. But furdyhgj I'm excited. Who would you like to try him with and would you like me to post first? ::Omgggg :O that would've been a good rp but i digress - ezra is pretty friendly with everyone. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say that bc if he gets close to someone, he gets hella protective and possessive and will likely curb stomp anyone who messes with them. XD But since you already posted a solo post with Rain, which I assume is with no one else since it's just her name on the rp then I could probably just go off that and make a rp with it? Unless you wanna' leave it solo and that's cool too; I'll post somewhere if not. TOL AND SMOL He loves his food! XD It's like the quickest way to his heart. jgthytjubhyuju I know. You would have never guessed his grandpa was grooming him for the Yakuza. :o :lmaooo. Ezra's Yakuza Mac n Cheese™ From Clara Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:28, December 5, 2017 (UTC) For Apollo ~ Thistle 21:31, December 5, 2017 (UTC)